


Mistletoe

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [132]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Attraction, Budding Love, Christmas, Closeted Character, Drabble, Fluff, Forbidden Love, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Thomas was alone in the Servants’ Hall when the Library bell rang.





	Mistletoe

Thomas was alone in the Servants’ Hall when the Library bell rang. He folded his paper and went to see who else could be up at this hour. He was surprised to see Matthew Crawley sitting alone with a glass of whisky. Matthew smiled.  
“Thomas, I hoped it would be you.”  
“And what can I help you with, sir?”  
“I’d like to celebrate Christmas with you, if you’re amenable.”  
He held up a sprig of mistletoe. Thomas blinked.  
“I thought you loved Lady Mary.”  
Matthew gazed at him longingly.  
“We are friends, but she’s not you.”  
Thomas kissed him longingly.


End file.
